Talk:Akira Miyamoto
Umm should something about this person be said I think anything would be better than " "GreenBeanXD 19:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : If you've actually played the game and can add something then feel free. Great Mara 20:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I've tried to look up information on this guy, but the only thing of note that I can find is a picture of him in the PS1 art of him in a demonic form...possibly, his ending involves demons taking over the world, but until we have a fan translation it's impossible to tell. While we're at it... Yumi: Defeat Hazama's Emperor form, but the story ends there and the school goes back to normal Charlie: Screw the school, go home, school stays in demon realm forever Reiko: Find out the truth behind Hazama, comfort him, go home, she and Hazama are never seen again So by this, Yumi: Law, Charlie: Chaos, Reiko: Neutral, so...would Akira be a Demon/True Ending, maybe? :I wouldn't try to assign the story routes in if... to the alignments. According to what I've gathered, outside of the scenes needed to recruit her at the very beginning and the "true" final dungeon and Hazama battle, Reiko's route is identical to Yumi's. Also, I think you can become any alignment on any route, and it doesn't affect the story at all, just what demons you can summon. Akira's route appears to be a whole alternate story, but don't quote me on that.--Otherarrow 23:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) So what I've uncovered about Akira Miyamoto (his full name, if someone can rename the page that would be great, I'm not sure how though): 1: His path is only available after beating the game 2: The Janitor, a recolour of Okamoto (the guy who trains Aleph at the start of SMT II) mentions how he wants to turn Akira into a Champion, although this is probably a shout out to SMT 2 rather than anything symbolic... 3: Another student mentions him, 4: He has a demonic form called 'Amon', the artwork for both original and PSone versions is on the wiki already. It's not clear whether he is a demon in disguise as a student or something happens in his route that turns him into a demon (ie, being fused WITH a demon ala Chaos Hero/Jiminez, which is likely). I tried looking up his ending and found a Japanese page that sounded roughly like Charlie's ending (ie, you go home, but the demon emperor remains and may attack the real world again). What we really need is someone who can play the game and translate Akira's route. I'm going to edit his page with the limited info I have on him, so if anyone else can find more about him, please do so. (Interestingly, there is a lot of artwork of Akira x Tamaki...) :I did look up his ending once. While it was untranslated, the gist of it seems to be that Akira transforms into Amon at some point, and the two of you kill Hazama. Akira/Amon then crowns himself Demon Emperor and sends you back to the real world, but not the school, with the implication that he will attack the human world (like Hazama is implied to in Charlie's ending). Don't quote me on that though. If someone can actually translate his route, that would be great.--Otherarrow 01:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Battle theme Somebody please explain to me, what the hell is a "retroactive remix"? Shouldn't it be more logical to say "this theme was subsequently remixed as Normal Battle ~Amala Network~ in SMT:Nocturne"? I mean, seriously. -- unsigned comment by :Because Hazama Chapter (2004) was released after Nocturne (2003). -- Inpursuit (talk) 22:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::But didn't PSone release of SMT:if have that theme as well? And since it predates Nocturne, it must be that the latter's rendition was a remix? This is kind of confusing. 21:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC)